


How Darcy Got Bruce

by astartelydianna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Christmas Fluff, F/M, New Year's Kiss, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astartelydianna/pseuds/astartelydianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding him alone, Darcy gives Bruce a New Years kiss which leads to a strange and unexpected friendship. Bruce/Darcy story spanning the year it takes them to open their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Darcy Got Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one shot that I did on my phone last night while I couldn't sleep. Enjoy.

It was nearing countdown time when she noticed that one of her scientists was missing. The usual one. The one that always avoided group events if he could. She only noticed because he did it so often that she now actively looked for them all in the room. 

Deciding that ringing in the new year by hiding in a lab was not acceptable, Darcy made her way to the elevators and up to the R&D floors.

"You know there's this thing called a party going on upstairs, you were invited, I know you were." She spoke.

"I uh...parties aren't my thing." He said looking up at her. "Wow...you look different."

"Yeah a party gave me a chance to dust of my favourite little black dress, which I'm just glad still fits." She grinned, doing a twirl. "You, should be dressing up and upstairs too Mister."

"I don't think it'd look as good on me." He murmured with a small smile.

"You flatterer you." She laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. "It's too late now anyway, it's like...four minutes until midnight."

"You should get back upstairs then." He told her, pointing to the elevator.

"Nah, I'm cool hanging here, I don't trust myself upstairs with all the expensive alcohol." She grinned. "Besides, I noticed one of my scientists was missing; so as punishment for avoiding the party, I'm going to stay here and keep you company so you get less work done."

He laughed aloud at that, a full laugh that he rarely gave. 

"Hey Jarvis? How about patching the party music down here for me please?" She asked. Moments later music filled the room. "Thanks dude." 

For the next few minutes she watched in silence as Bruce fiddled with something on the screen in front of him. When she heard shouting from upstairs she made her move. Allowing no room for protest she simply grabbed his head and kissed him straight on the lips. 

She had intended for it to be a quick chaste kiss, a New Years kiss. Something happened that she didn't expect though. Chemistry. Unexpected, instant chemistry. She found herself frozen against his mouth in surprise for a moment, he wasn't pulling away either. She didn't know if it was because he was still in shock that she had kissed him with no warning or that fact that they seemed to have chemistry that she had never noticed before. Deciding to make the most of it, she shifted the angle of her head, relaxing into him and moving her lips over his, delighted when his followed. 

It was that kind of kiss that slowly swept you up in it, escalating until you were completely breathless. Bruce kissed her like he was trying to inhale her soul, desperately delving his tongue into her mouth, as if she was the best tasting thing ever. When she stepped back, looking up into his now darken eyes and knowing that her face would show the same glazed, lustful look she found him looking confused.

"Everyone should have a kiss at midnight." She told him. 

"But I'm not-" Darcy clamped her hand down over his mouth to stop his words.

"If you're going to say something bad about yourself, I don't want to hear it." She said firmly. "It was a New Years kiss, it rocked, it was hot, best New Years kiss ever. Just enjoy the moment for once Doc."

"I'm not sure if what just happened counts as a punishment on not..." He mused, thinking that perhaps knowing exactly what it was like to kiss the young woman and not be able to continue to do it on a daily basis would definitely feel like a punishment. 

"My New Years resolution is to make sure you actually attend at least one group event each quarter. Yours is to stop bad mouthing yourself, at least when I can hear you." She said perkily. "Happy New Years, Bruce. See ya Monday!"

"Best ever?" He raised an eyebrow, as she made her way to the door.

"Best ever." She smirked, offering him a tiny wave and heading to the elevator.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It wasn't until Valentine ’s Day that Darcy actively sought Bruce out again, other than for work purposes. Jane had been dragged from the lab early by an amorous God of thunder and ripped abs, most of the tower was in a loved up mood. Gifts were everywhere, people going on dates, romance was definitely in the air. Darcy herself had received a few gifts.

Tony had sent her flowers, as well as several of his other favourite women; before whisking Pepper off to Malibu for a weekend away from work. Thor had given her a silver cuff bracelet, a gift from Asgard for beautiful maidens. He had given Jane a whole set of jewellery and a gorgeous gown, so Darcy didn't feel too embarrassed about accepting it. Steve had given nearly every woman in the building a single rose, including her. Then there was a box of chocolates from the guy in legal, the one she had been avoiding because she wasn't attracted to him in the least and had turned him down twice already. 

She could spot other single people a mile away. The ones that had gifts seemed happy enough but the ones without stuck out like sore thumbs. Any of the single interns, assistants and scientists that she came across on her floor, she told them that Jane and Tony and Bruce were finishing early so they should too. Of course Bruce hadn't finished early yet but he was about to.

"Hey Doc, Happy Valentine's." She greeted, entering his office space. "I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because I told all the sulking single people I saw that everyone important was finishing early today and to go home." She grinned.

"But I'm-"

"Hiding in your office, doing paperwork that can wait." She finished for him. "Get your butt up from that chair and come eat some take out, let the people go home."

She knew she'd won when he let out a small sigh of defeat. Moments later he put down his pen and rolled his eyes skywards. 

"Fine, I'm leaving." He agreed, getting up. "But you don't have to eat with me, I can eat without supervision."

"I'm not entirely convinced of that." She smirked. "Besides, I am alone for valentine's day, you are also alone for valentines day, unless you're keeping some pretty big secrets…so I figure we can just eat together so we don't feel like no one else wants us."

"I saw your desk, you're not unwanted." He commented with a wry smile.

"No, my friends want me for my awesomeness, other people want these." She said, framing her breasts with her hands.

"Well, if you do that on a regular basis, I can't really say I'm surprised." He chuckled.

"So Dr Banner is actually a man that looks at boobs occasionally, good to know." She grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't want you to think that I...stare." He flushed, his hand gesturing vaguely to her chest.

"Pfft, stare away, as long as you occasionally remember to talk to my face, you're golden." She waved off, as they left the office. "Anyway, I would invite you to mine and you totally can come to mine but what with you being the big shot genius, I'm thinking you're suite is probably way bigger. My living room is tiny and a mess."

"It's fine, mine is um...B3." He said shyly.

"B3? As in basement level three?" She asked. "There's suites in the basement?"

"Um...only the one, other guy sized one." He explained.

"You have a whole floor? That is awesome!" She exclaimed, hitting the buttons for the lobby. "First take out, then you show me this awesome Hulk sized suite of yours to eat it in!"

Bruce found that it was surprisingly nice to walk the streets of New York with Darcy to fetch their food. She was pleasant enough company, not so much into science that all they talked about was work but smart enough that she understood most of the things he talked about. She had always been nice to him at work but outside of work like this, she was even more relaxed and tactile with him. It wasn't often that people were like that with him. 

She gaped when he showed her his own entrance to the tower. They entered through the garage ramp and faced an elevator large enough to fit a truck in. 

"Do you have all giant furniture?" She asked, as the doors opened.

"No, not at all." He chuckled. "There's a large room for the other guy first, then a door that leads to the rest of the suite that...well he probably could just go through the wall but he doesn't seem bother. He seems fine with the giant pillows in his room."

"I don't blame him. I kinda want a room like this. That's like a giant tv and a bed of pillows, two of the most essential things in life." She said, as they walked through the Hulk's room. She couldn't resist, as they passed it she leapt onto the giant pile of cushions and rolled about laughing. "This is awesome, the Hulk can invite me over to watch TV any time he likes!"

"I...don't have anything to say to that." He said shaking his head.

"New years resolution?" She grinned up at him from her spot, sprawled across the floor.

"Technically you said my resolution was not to bad mouth me you didn't include the other guy." He countered. 

"Alright, let's go eat." She scrambled up to her feet and followed him through the metal door into a furnished open plan suite. "Whoa...this definitely makes mine look like a closet."

"Tony was wooing me, trying to convince me to stay." He explained. 

"Hell, what do I have to do to get a room like this? Can you make me a Hulk?" She asked, running her hand over the spotless counter and eying his oven.

"That's not a joke Darcy." He said quietly.

"Sorry. I know that." She agreed. "But seriously, there is a lot I would do for that oven."

"I don't really use it." He shrugged.

"A crime." She said wistfully, as they unpacked their food. "Hey Bruce, can I pinch a shirt?"

"Um...I guess so." He replied, gesturing to the far side of the room where a bed was surrounded by wardrobes and drawers. "Help yourself."

"Awesome." She beamed, crossing the room. She made quick work of removing her blouse and replacing it with a plain grey t-shirt, before heading back to grab the food from the counter and get comfy on the couch. "Much more comfy. See, who needs a stuffy meal out when we get to slouch around here with amazing Indian food?"

"Um...I'm not sure how to answer that, without sounding grumpy or creepy." He said, removing his jacket and joining her. “So I’ll just agree with you.”

“Good plan. Keep doing that.” She smirked.

By midnight, they had spent a great deal of time watching science fiction films and debating fact versus fiction. Darcy was practically in a food coma from all the take out and Bruce was trying to ignore how nice it was to have someone comfortably laying across both the couch and him. She looked more at home in his place than he did. 

"I really don't want to move but we both have work tomorrow." She groaned, having grabbed his arm to look at the time on his watch. "We should do this again next year. It can totally be our valentines tradition to not go out with special people and do romantic things."

"Considering its a whole year away, I'll just agree with you." He chuckled. "This was nice though, thank you, for dragging me into it."

"You are most welcome, consider it my valentines present to you. Fun, we all need fun sometimes." She grinned, sitting up. 

"Aw and I didn't get you anything." He teased. She couldn't remember where she put her shoes and was relieved to find them kicked off in the middle of the floor near his door. 

"In that case, you can give me a kiss goodnight, as a valentines present." She joked, leaning down to kiss him goodbye on the cheek. "You'll get you shirt back...probably." She told him heading towards the door. 

"Hey Darcy?" he called. She turned around, stumbling less than gracefully when she found him right behind her. "Happy valentines day." With that Bruce impulsively leant down and pressed his mouth to hers. After all, Darcy had given him a New Years kiss, it was only fair to give her one for valentines day. When they parted he noted the slight flush on her cheeks and redness of her lips, despite the fact that her lipstick had come off ages ago from eating and drinking. 

"Happy valentines day Bruce." She said, giving him one quick peck on the lips before leaving.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was two months later, Bruce still had Darcy's blouse, hung over the chair arm near his bed. She had never returned his shirt. They still acted the same as they always did at work, sometimes he found himself staring at her when she wasn't looking or thinking about her when she wasn't there but he didn't do anything about it. Nothing had changed. He was still too dangerous to have someone in his life constantly, by law of averages people close to him were most likely to get hurt. Not only that but he couldn't have the future most women wanted. He couldn't have children, it would be selfish to expect anyone to give up that for him, let alone someone as young and big hearted as Darcy Lewis. 

Their friendship was an odd one but it worked. It was nice that in the moments of the year when he felt most isolated, she took the time to remind him that he may not have everything but he wasn't completely alone either. He would miss those moments when she eventually found someone of her own to spend those days with. 

"Hey Doctor B, how are you today?" A familiar voice announced her presence. 

"What do you want Darcy?" He asked, his lips quirking into a smile of their own free will.

"Damn, I forget that you actually know me."

"What can I help you with?" He asked, tugging off his glasses and leaning back in his chair.

"Can I borrow your kitchen?" She asked with a big pleading smile on her face.

"What for?" 

"I want to make Easter chocolates for people and some cupcakes and my kitchen is rubbish, I only have one of those tiny compact oven things." She explained.

"What wrong with the big kitchen?" He chuckled.

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise for everyone would it?" She rolled her eyes, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Please! I promise not to make a mess. Actually I take that back, I will almost definitely make a huge mess but I promise to clean it afterwards."

"Fine, you know where it is." He nodded. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. "Jarvis you heard that right? I have permission."

"Jarvis please allow Darcy access to my floor." He said to make certain that the A.I. Would let her in.

"Of course Dr Banner." 

"You aren't going to regret this." She beamed, dashing back out of the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose, not entirely sure he agreed with her on that one.

When he entered his suite that evening he was certain he regretted it. Mess she had said. Mess was right. Still, the smell was incredible.

His eyes followed her movements as she began to gather dirty bowls and bring them to the dishwasher. Once again he was struck by how she could be so at home here, it seemed more homely with her here. 

"Hey! You want dinner? I made chilli." She greeted him.

"I thought you were making chocolate." He frowned.

"I did that too. I got carried away, I made the chocolates and some cupcakes too and then I thought since you let me invade your home and all, I'd make you dinner...so...chilli?" She babbled. 

"You made me dinner?" He asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes?" She agreed slowly. "Was that wrong? I'm pretty sure I've seen you eat chilli..." She trailed off as he stepped into her personal space and slid his arms around her.

"No one has made me dinner in...about eleven years, give or take." He told her. "It smells amazing." 

"Oh." She hugged him back for a moment until he let her go. "So you go...sit somewhere. I'll just finish clearing this and bring you dinner, OK?"

"OK." He nodded. He didn't go far, opting to take a seat on the opposite side of the counter and watch her move around his kitchen like she owned it. 

As they sat at the counter eating, she asked him about his day and he asked her about her sudden need to make chocolates.

"They're special chocolates Bruce. Everyone has different ones." She explained. "Look, Thor's are all shaped like Mjilnor and have marshmallow inside. Tony's all have various different alcoholic fillings but are all the same shape so its like a surprise. Natasha's are obviously made with the best Russian vokda filling ever, if I do say so myself. Jane's are star shapes with strawberry filling in them. Clint's are salted caramel, Erik has liquorice flavoured fudge instead of chocolate. Pepper has cherry ones. Chad and Riley you know the security guys on our floor, they've got a mixture of allsorts of cool kinds. Oh and you've got some too."

"Me? I got dinner." He gestured to his plate.

"Yeah but that isn't a present!" She chided. "You've technically got too presents. You get chocolates, they're darker than everyone else's because I know you like the dark kind and you've got drinking chocolate on the stove. Not going to lie it's epic."

"How come I get special treatment?" He grinned. 

"Duh, you're my favourite." She laughed. "Actually...that brings me to the chocolates I made for the big guy..."

"I'm sorry?"

"In your fridge there may or may not be a whole section filled with giant chocolates...some of them have fillings." She avoided looking at him while she spoke. "I thought next time he crashes in the big room he can have a snack. It must be tiring for him, doing all that smashing to help the team."

"You're adorable." He blurted out.

 

~*~*~*~

 

By the time Christmas rolled around, Bruce was willing to admit that Darcy had snuck her way into his life and he didn't really want her to leave. 

Darcy occasionally came over to make him dinner and eat with him after days that she commandeered his kitchen to bake cakes. Much to his horror Darcy had actually had Jarvis let her onto the floor while the other guy was here. She had said hello to him and walked straight through his room to Bruce's suite and then returned with a tray of chocolates. The other guy loved the chocolates and also Darcy. 

Bruce apparently hadn't been very specific when he had told Jarvis to allow her access to his floor but after seeing the footage of her feeding the other guy and talking to him, he didn't have the heart to remove her access. He had told her it was stupid and dangerous. She had told him to shut up. It never bothered her when he got angry, she never even flinched and she still occasionally fed the other guy to this day. Something Bruce both loved and hated. 

Christmas was always a hard time of year for Bruce. His family life wasn't great and he also knew that he would never have a family to make happy Christmas memories with. Knowing Darcy's tendency for being kindest right when he was most alone, he knew she wouldn't let Christmas pass her by without doing something for him. So he wanted to do something for her. He was going to get her a Christmas present, he just hadn’t figured out what to get her yet. 

"Hey Doctor B, you've got dinner." 

"What are you doing here?" He blinked, looking around and finding that his suite was now significantly more covered in Christmas decorations than when he left it this morning. "I thought you went home for the holidays."

"I did. We did Christmas early because my parents are going to visit my sister in Australia." She told him, placing a plate of stir fry on the counter for him. 

"You didn't want to go?" He asked.

"I don't actually have a passport and the trip was sort of a last minute thing. I'll go next time...maybe. It's fine though, I have family here too so..." She shrugged, putting down a second plate of food and sitting at her spot at the counter to eat.

"You do?" 

"Um yeah? Jane, Thor, Erik, Tony, you. You big doofus." She snorted. He had no reply to that but to come and sit at the counter and eat with her. "Why do you look so guilty?"

"I was planning on going out to get your Christmas present but now you're here. I'll have to sneak out tomorrow now." He admitted with a smile.

"Really?" She grinned. "What do I get?" 

"Christmas isn't for another three days, I can't tell you." He replied solemnly. Then he took in her appearance and almost choked on his mouthful. "Are you wearing captain america pyjamas?" 

"Yup." 

"Why are you wearing pyjamas?" He asked.

"Um why not? Dude, seriously my room is not big enough for Christmas decorations. Lack of decorations this close to Christmas was depressing so I'm sleeping on your couch until Christmas is over." She told him, talking with her mouthful. 

This time Bruce did choke.

"You're what?!" He coughed out.

"Are we going to have the same argument we have every time a holiday or something comes up? You're alone, I'm alone. Makes sense to be alone together. You have a bigger place and you have a couch. I'm sleeping on it." She rolled her eyes. "Or I guess I could go sleep on all those big comfy pillow in Hulk's room, the big guy wouldn't mind."

"It's not that I mind but it's pretty dangerous for people to-"

"Shut your mouth Banner." She said abruptly. "We have lived in the same building for nearly two years. I have seen you nearly every day for over a year. I have been here in this apartment nearly as often as you have in the pass few months. I have met the big green giant and he thinks I'm awesome. We argue plenty and you don't Hulk out and smash me. Don't you think that by this stage you should stop worrying so much and live your life?"

"I..." He froze. He had known all that but he had never really put it all together like that before. When she reeled it all off like that it sounded like he was the one being crazy, not the twenty five year old girl making friends with the Hulk. 

She stood up and took her empty plate to the sink to rinse, before putting it in the dishwasher. Then she did the same with his plate, just like she always did when they had dinner together. He stood and came to stand behind her in the kitchen, turning her around to apologize. 

"I'm a jerk." He sighed.

"No, you aren't a jerk. You’re actually a very nice person, you just act like a jerk sometimes." She corrected, poking him solidly in the chest. "Don't you think it's a bit late to push me away now? Can't you just suck it up and realise that it's OK to spend the holidays with someone who loves you?" 

His whole body froze. She had never said that before. He knew she cared, obviously she cared, she cared about half of the tower and he knew he was one of her favourites...but love? His fingers brushed across her face, sweeping her hair back and his arms moved to drape over her shoulders.

"Sorry." She cringed. "That wasn't romantic at all was it? Not to mention how stupid it is to blurt something like that out to someone who's a flight risk."

"Flight risk?" He asked looking amused now.

"Don't laugh at me!" She complained. "You know you are! When people get close to you, you freak out and start walking backwards. That's why I never said anything before. Like I said, stupid moment."

To her surprise Bruce didn't leap away from her like she was on fire, instead he tugged her closer until she was so close, looking him in the eye was difficult and his breath across her skin drew all her attention to his lips.

"I love you too." He said softly, leaning in to kiss her. This woman, this beautiful, loud, loving, annoying and ridiculous woman had literally snuck her way into his heart without him even knowing to run. She had gradually cross all the barriers he had put in place and then smashed them all from the opposite side. Won him over with friendship and then knocked him down by loving him. 

"Does that mean you're not going to kick me out?" She asked quietly when the separated. He chuckled and kissed her again, before burying his face in her neck to inhale every bit of her scent that he could.

"Never." He told her. "Half your clothes are already here anyway, I might as well just keep you here."

It was true. Darcy had a habit of changing out of her work clothes into more comfortable clothes while she was here and so items of her clothing seemed to have gradually littered his home. 

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?" She gaped. 

"Only if you want to stay." He replied, ducking his head shyly. "I...I don't exactly have much if a life to offer you but whatever I have, whatever I can offer...its yours if you want it."

"I was expecting you to put up much more of a fight." She told him. "I thought it'd take me until Valentines day to convince you to even go on a date with me."

"I thought we weren't going out for valentines?" He teased.

"We're not but while we were staying in, I was going to convince you to go on a date with me another day." She explained. "Nothing fancy obviously, this is still me we're talking about but I do miss getting out of the tower a bit more often."

"We can do that." He agreed, trailing kisses across her neck and cheek.

"Mm or we could stay in." She murmured appreciatively. Her hands slid down his chest to slip under his shirt. "You still sold on that moving in thing because right about now I'm thinking it's been a very, very long time since I've seen a guy naked and that being naked sounds like a really good idea about now?"

"I kept dreading the day you stopped spending time with me because you started dating." He said, tilting her head back to look her in the eye. "I had no idea."

"That was the point." She replied, her fingers moving to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. "As soon as I kissed you on New Years, I decided I had to kiss you again but I knew you'd run a mile unless I provided evidence that it was a good idea."

"So you provided a year of evidence." He chuckled, as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. "I'd best make sure you think I'm worth all that trouble then." With that said, he lifted her up, tugging her legs around his waist and carried her over to his bed, much to her delight.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Darcy! I thought you'd gone home!" Jane exclaimed, as she and Bruce entered the large communal kitchen on Christmas day. 

"Been home and back boss. I heard that Tony Stark was cooking Christmas dinner and decided it was too good to miss." She grinned.

"He's done surprisingly well." Pepper said, greeting Darcy with a hug. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Darcy replied politely. "How many of us are here?" She glanced around, so far Tony, Pepper and Happy were in the kitchen and Jane, Erik and Thor were stood around the dining area. 

"Still waiting on Cap and his boy." Tony called over to her.

"How many times do we have to go through this Tony, Steve and Bucky aren't gay." Pepper chided.

"Aren't they?" Darcy gaped. "I totally thought they were!"

"See, boobs agrees with me!" Tony exclaimed, pointing at her emphatically.

"That doesn't make it a fact." Bruce added. “And why do you still call her that?”

"You don't think they're a thing?" She asked him.

"I never really thought about it." He shrugged looking helpless. 

"You know, I'm surprised I didn't even have to drag you out of your dungeon for this." Tony mused. "What's up with that? Usually you put up more of a fight."

"Oh...Darcy’s New Years resolution last year was to make sure I actually attend a group thing once a quarter. She stuck to hers better than I stuck to mine." He explained.

"That's because I forced you to the press thing in January, then you did the Easter lunch thing because I lured you with chocolate, there was the pool party in Malibu...that one had nothing to do with me-"

"I told him you would be there in a bikini." Tony cut in.

"That wasn't the reason, you actually dragged me on the jet with you, once I was on the jet there wasn't really anything I could do about it." Bruce protested.

"Then the Halloween party I bribed you with Indian food and letting you cheat and dress as a scientist." Darcy finished. 

"Maybe you've worn me down. It's easier to give in." Bruce chuckled. "Plus that Santa figure in the kitchen is so creepy I think he might attack me with a knife if we were left alone." Darcy burst out laughing.

"The one where you can't see its eyes?" Jane asked, having seen the same figure in previous years. "Darcy always insists on putting it out, I agree, he's evil looking."

"That's the one." Bruce nodded.

"Wait, why were you in Darcy's domicile Dr Banner?" Thor asked, looking confused. Everyone looked at Thor.

"Darcy lives with Bruce." Jane replied.

"How did you know that?" Darcy asked.

"I thought it was obvious. Was it a secret?" Jane looked confused.

"We only decided that like two days ago." She frowned.

"Oh...I thought you'd been living there longer." Jane shrugged.

"Well, congratulations then you two." Pepper smiled, reaching to hug Bruce. Bruce noticed then that no one looked at all surprised by the news except for Thor. 

"I think we're missing something." He murmured to Darcy.

"I know, it's creepy." She agreed. "You guys don't look surprised at all."

"You've been together a while now, it's not that much of a surprise." Pepper smiled.

"We've been a thing like three days!" Darcy choked out in disbelief. "You're telling me you thought we were a couple? For how long?"

"Valentines day." Tony spoke up. “Everyone was gossiping for weeks about it.”

"I thought before that, or at least...something before that." Jane said shaking her head in thought.

"I thought it wasn't until the after the pool party." Pepper added.

Bruce couldn't help it. He laughed. He couldn't stop laughing until he ran out of breath and tried to wipe his eyes.

"Everyone saw it but me." He explained to Darcy, when she looked at him like he had gone completely insane. "You..." He words came out in pants as he caught his breath. "You started spending time with me...after New Years. I didn't have a clue that you even wanted to be more than my friend until you yelled it at me the other day."

"Some genius you are." Darcy mumbled. "I've been in love with you since you looked all lost boy at me when I made you dinner, you moron."

"I think that's when I fell in love with you too." He said softly, his finger tracing her lip.

Everyone else in the room had pointedly looked away and pretended not to be paying attention to the moment. Unfortunately that room contained Tony Stark, who appeared between them and wrapped an arm around each of their necks.

"Please tell me it is not going to take you another eight months to get in her pants Brucie." He stage whispered to Bruce, who found himself flushing. "Oh. Good man." With a pat on Bruce's cheek the billionaire headed back to the kitchen.

"What did we miss?" Steve's voice came from the door.

 

~*~*~*~

 

That New Years eve, Bruce attended the party with Darcy and got to see her in her little black dress all night. When they kissed at midnight, there was no surprise or shyness and Bruce found himself rubbing the engagement ring on her finger subconsciously. He had asked her that morning, a year from their first kiss. 

"We can leave the party now right?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah, it’s all about the countdown and that's over, lets blow this joint." She agreed.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The road wasn't always easy. Bruce still hated it when Darcy spent time around his alter ego and Darcy still told him to shut up. They celebrated every valentines day with takeaway at home in pyjamas and rarely went out for a nice dinner. Nothing would change the fact that Bruce couldn't give her children of their own but Darcy insisted that that was a bridge they would cross when they got to it. It was fine with her, she was always more one for taking in strays anyway.

"Strays?" He asked, when she told him that, one Christmas three years later.

"Yes, strays, like lost superheroes that need catching up on the decade, scientists that need feeding and putting to bed, misunderstood green giants...or perhaps even...homeless mutant babies that don't have loving homes?" She trailed off, the last of her words sounding more like a question.

"What?" He asked.

"I...you know how many parents aren't my really parents and I always told you that if we decided we wanted kids I was fine adopting?" She asked. He nodded and allowed her to continue. "Well, I wasn't adopted. Not until I was thirteen. Before that I was in the foster system, I went through several places that weren't so great before my parents got me. I was ten when they became my foster parents and a few years later they started the process of adopting me."

"I never knew that." He said quietly.

"I know. I don't really talk about it because it's all in the past now and my parents, eventually they became real parents to me you know? They couldn't have any more children after Lisa so they got me and they never treated me like I was any different. There are thousands of children out there in the system needing foster homes, there are also ones that are special." She explained.

"Like mutants." He nodded picking up her line of thinking. "You want to take in a stray mutant child?"

"Not like tomorrow or anything but yeah, if...if that's something you could be OK with." She nodded. "It's just...it's Christmas Bruce and it makes me realise that until I found my parents all of mine were lousy. We could give some kid or kids out there a really nice home and some really great memories. Everyone deserves to have someone there with them for the holidays."

"I'm your stray." He chuckled laughing and tugging her into his lap. Remembering all those special days when she would think to spend time with him compared to how it felt to be alone. "I think taking in a few more strays sounds like an excellent idea."


End file.
